Will You Marry Me Game
by JayandNya4evr
Summary: Note: I made up this game myself. Lucy is having a slumber party with the girls at her house. Levy brings up a game idea and what else better to do than play it. two-shot! NaLu Oh and I picked friendship for the second genre just because they are having a party of friends. :3


**Hello there! I know I should be working on my other stories but when I get an idea I have to do it. :3 Hope you like it! Oh and this is a game I made up 'k? Good.**

* * *

><p>"Aren't you so excited Lu-chan?!" Levy shouted skipping around Lucy in circles.<p>

"Of course! I can't wait for tonight!" Lucy said smiling at her bubbly friend.

The girls were having a sleep over at Lucy's house. They have all been waiting for it to come. Lucy had cleaned up everything and made everything look nice. She made sure to triple check the window so it will be locked so no pink haired boy could get in. She went around the house and locked them all and then locked the front door as she left. She didn't want Natsu to come and destroy their party.

Lucy felt a cold breath on the back of her neck. She turned to se Juvia staring at her. "Uh Juvia? What is it?" Lucy asked stepping away from the odd water woman.

"Is Juvia invited, Love Rival?" she asked.

Lucy sighed, "Yes, you are. As long as you stop calling me that. I do have a name, Lucy."

"Yeah that's what they all say. But I'll be there. What time?" Juvia asked not taking her eyes off of Lucy.

"It starts at 7. Don't forget to bring your extra clothes for tomorrow." Lucy said.

Juvia nodded and quickly ran off.

"She is quite strange." Erza said coming over to the girls.

"Oh hey Erza! You ready for tonight at Lucy's?" Levy asked smiling from ear to ear.

Erza solemnly nodded, "Oh course. I haven't had a girl's party since, well, never."

"Well there is always a first time." Lucy said as they went over to the bar.

"Oh course it'll be great!" Mira chimed in cleaning some beer glasses.

"And we'll talk about boys!" Lisanna added.

Lucy counted on her fingers how many. There was Levy, Erza, Lisanna, Mira, Juvia, Yukino, and herself. Some of the other girls didn't want to come like Evergreen since she declared it as a childish thing.

Later Lucy left the guild to prepare for her guests. On her way home, Lucy wondered why she didn't see Natsu at the guild. Maybe he was on a job? No, he'd tell her that. Still asleep? A possibility but Natsu would be up by now. Maybe he was out with Happy fishing or something. Who knows, she just wanted to have a fun time with the girls. As she grabbed her key to open the door, she noticed it was unlocked.

She wasn't sure if she was frozen in place or if her blood was boiling but she knew who was in there. As she opened the door, sighed.

"Natsu, I know you're here." she sighed dropping her jacket onto the couch.

A Head popped out of the kitchen, "Oh hey Luce! I was wondering where you were."

"Natsu, you can't just break into my house and take my food without my consent first!" Lucy said sternly.

"But I'm hungry and Happy won't give me anything to eat so I came here." Natsu said, "Oh and why was everything locked up? What do you think is gonna get in here? A destructive creature or something?"

Lucy sighed, "Yes, sadly, he still got in."

"Where!? Where is the creature?" Natsu asked looking around the room.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Yeah, real funny now get out."

Natsu looked sad, "Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I'm having the other girls over for a party now get out I have stuff to do." Lucy scolded him like a puppy.

"Could I help you?" Natsu asked to try and stay longer.

"No, girls only." Lucy said crossing her arms.

Natsu stuck his tongue out at her as he left.

Lucy sighed. He was so hard to put up with.

Soon it was 7 and a few girls showed up.

"Hi Lu-chan!" Levy exclaimed as she hugged Lucy.

"Hey Levy." Lucy smiled as Juvia silently walked in.

Erza came soon followed by Lisanna and Mira. Yukino came soon after than.

"S-sorry I'm late!" Yukino said coming in.

"No, it's ok Yukino. You weren't late." Lucy said calming her.

Once everyone was settled and got their things unpacked they talked for a bit about random things ranging from what soap they use to what is their favorite rock color. Soon it shifted to snacks and movies and then to a few board games. Lucy looked at the clock. **  
>12:52 am<strong>

They we not at all ready to sleep so they stayed up. No one got tired.

"Hey I know what we could do." Levy said suddenly.

"What?" Mira asked.

"I know this game called _Will You Marry Me_. It is where we write a bunch of names on small pieces of paper and put them in a bowl. One person pulls a name and has to asked one of the other people what they would say and do if that person asked them to marry them. Sorta like truth or dare I guess you could say." Levy explained.

"Sounds good to me." Lucy said and the others agreed.

They all wrote names down and put them all into a glass pitcher Lucy had.

"Oh and one persons name can be in it more than once like if my name was in there I could have more than on paper with my name on it." Levy said as they put in the papers.

"Who goes first?" Lisanna asked.

Mira smiled, "Yukino, why don't you."

Yukino blushed, "Wh-why me?"

"Just go for it. You are just asking someone else." Levy nudged her.

"Ok then." she said and pulled a paper. She looked it over and then the girls over. "Mira. Would you marry Laxus?"

Mira pondered it, "Hm, Laxus, you are a bit too forceful, but yes."

The girls wooed and smiled at her. Levy put the name back into the pitcher.

"Mira now you go." Levy said.

Mira smiled and pulled a name, "Just to say, Lucy. Would you marry Gray?"

Juvia gasped and fell over. Lucy sighed, "And no Juvia, I'm not just saying this to make you feel better. Sorry Gray, I like you more as a friend, no."

Juvia glared at Lucy and relaxed. Mira giggled and put the paper back.

Lucy picked a paper and smiled, "Yukino. Would you marry Sting?"

Yukino blushed and hugged her legs, "Uh, um, w-well, I um, y-y-yes!"

They girls giggled and smiled at her as she quickly took another paper. "T-to make you happy, Juvia, would you marry Gray?"

Juvia screamed. "YES! YES GRAY-SAMA! OF COURSE I WILL!"

"She's fried." Levy said poking her.

Juvia slowly got up and picked a paper.

"Erza would you marry Jellel?"

Erza smiled, "About time you did this. I accept."

"Wait, which one?" Mira asked.

"Any, really." Lisanna said shrugging.

Erza pulled a paper. "Levy, would you marry Gajeel?" she asked with a smile.

"Gah! Uh, um...Gajeel, y-y-yes..." she said quietly.

"As I predicted." Erza said.

"What?!" Levy shouted and picked a paper. She regained herself and smiled, "Lisanna, would you marry Natsu?"

Lisanna blushed, "Oh course Natsu! You kept the promise when we were kids!" she said and was bubbly and bouncy.

Lucy frowned. For some reason she didn't like it that Lisanna was all romantic about Natsu.

"Lisanna picked a name and looked to her sister, "Mira, would you marry Freed?"

"You are very smart, and kind. Yes I would." Mira smiled.

"Wow sis, you like a lot of people." Lisanna said and put the paper back.

Mira nodded and picked a paper and smiled evilly, "Lucy, would you marry Natsu?"

Lisanna and Levy wooed.

Lucy felt her throat get smaller or was it getting dryer? She didn't know because her head was spinning.

"Uh...well, I guess..." Luc stumbled with her words and played with her hair.

The girls waited in silence to here her answer. Lucy shoved her face into a pillow and screamed, "YES! YES NATSU!"

Lucy fell backwards, "Let's all go to bed. It's late."

They all agreed, sorta, and went to their sleeping bags. Lucy pulled her comforter off her bed and a throw blanket and her pillow and slept out in the living room with the other girls.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, this is a two-shot. Part 2 will be up soon. Thanks for reading, I hop you liked it! :D<strong>


End file.
